Bullet (Paradise P.D.)
Bullet is one of the main characters from the Netflix original series, Paradise P.D. He is a drug-addicted drug dog, who works at Paradise Police Department. He is a corrupt police officer who is known for stealing people's money, killing the women whom he has slept with, and most of all doing illegal drugs. He is voiced by Kyle Kianne. Biography Little is known about Bullet's past. He is mentioned before in the show that he does not remember his own parents all that well, as he was taken away from them when he was only a puppy. The current status of his parents is still unknown. This is still a really rough topic for him, so he forgets his sorrows by doing drugs and drinking. This is part of the reason why he turned out the way he is now, but it's mostly because he just likes getting high and to a lesser extent, drunk. At some point in his life, Bullet became a police officer, working as a drug dog for Paradise P.D. He only got this job so that he could have access to the confiscated drug locker and smoke all the drugs he wants. Appearance Bullet is a light brown German Shepherd with dark brown spots. He wears a blue collar with a yellow golden tag. Personality Bullet is a corrupt law enforcer, who is arguably guilty of causing more crimes than all of the criminals he's busted, combined. Bullet is selfish, greedy, and the only thing he cares about is doing drugs and getting high. He has no problem with killing or harming others to get drugs or money for drugs, even if those guys are his own friends. Villainous Acts *In "Welcome to Paradise", Bullet stole a bag of argyle meth and held a drug party with all of his dog friends. When the other dogs took the meth, they all died as it was poisonous to dogs. Bullet covered up his accidental murder of the dogs by taking them all back to their doghouses and forging suicide notes for all of them. Bullet was never caught, let alone punished for his crime, but he still felt crushing guilt and remorse for what he did. He felt so bad about what he did, that he gave up doing drugs. One night, he had a dream where his dead friends were in heaven, being happy and he took this as a sign that he should stop feeling guilty and start doing drugs again, despite the fact that this was a dream and his friends weren't really there telling him that. It's most likely that Bullet was just sick of not doing drugs so he used this dream as an excuse to get confirmation that what he did was okay and have cheap justification to do drugs again. *In "Ass on the Line", Bullet mauled an old woman's face off, out of anger for being forced to be sober. It was also mentioned that he went in blackface for a Halloween party once. In another attempt to justify his wrongdoings, Bullet told Fitz that as someone who's 1/4th pitbull, he is technically a "black dog". At the end of the episode, Bullet mutilated Kevin for literally no reason at all, after he had just saved his life from a steroid abusing pitbull. *In "Black & Blue", Bullet took Hopson to a retirement home, where he planned to let him die. He later tricked an amnesiac old woman into thinking he was her dead dog, Fifi so that he could pretend to be her and get some of her medicinal drugs. *In "Karla", Bullet tricked Dusty into cooking chicken laced with cocaine so they could sell it for money. *In "Dungeons & Dragnet", Bullet lied about being a Christian to have sex with a hot Christian girl named Chastity. He also tricked her into breaking the rules of her own religion, by lying to her about what was in the bible, so that she could perform heinous sexual acts upon him. Eventually, another guy lied about being Jesus to get Chastity to fall for him instead, giving Bullet a taste of his own medicine. *In "Meet the Jabowskis", Bullet lied about being sick to get off work, as did Fitz. Bullet and Fitz partied while they were out and they found a guy crash his car and die. They stole a briefcase filled with millions of dollars and took it. Bullet and Fitz promised to share the stolen money equally but Bullet got greedy and eventually snapped, attacking Fitz and beating the snot out of him, so he could have the money all to himself. Eventually, he knocked Fitz out cold and stole the money and made sure to also steal some extra money from his wallet too. Bullet went to the bank to cash in the money but it was stolen by The Jabowski Family. This is one of the few times Bullet actually got his comeuppance for what he did wrong. *In "Police Academy", Bullet was entrusted with becoming the leader of Paradise P.D., while Randall and Kevin were away and he turned the place into a strip club. Trivia *His archetype, appearance, personality, and voice are all heavily reminiscent of those of Malloy, from Paradise P.D.'s spiritual predecessor, Brickleberry. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Karma Houdini